Episode 2
Seekers of the Sacred Jewel is the second episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Kaede puts the Beads of Subjugation around Inuyasha's neck, thus allowing Kagome to have minor control over him while using a specific command. # The Shikon no Tama is stolen by a crow demon. # Kagome inadvertently shatters the jewel into hundreds of shards. Summary Beginning where the previous episode left off, Inuyasha is determined to kill Kagome to get the Sacred Jewel. After saying how he hates the smell of her, he chases after Kagome into the nearby forest. Kaede, fearing one day it would come in handy, takes out a necklace, the Beads of Subjugation, that has a spell on it. Inuyasha chases Kagome through the forest and she narrowly evades his fatal blows. Kaede then magically puts it around Inuyasha's neck and tells Kagome to use a word to restrain him. Kagome is at first confused at how she is to know what word to use. But after he nearly captures the Sacred Jewel, she quickly yells "Sit boy!" and Inuyasha plummets to the ground, smashing directly onto his face. He tries to yank off the necklace, but Kaede reveals that he does not have the power to remove it. The next day, as the villagers repair their huts from Mistress Centipede's attack, Kaede informs Kagome that all kinds of evil will be after the sacred jewel. Inuyasha is no longer a threat due to the necklace Kaede had placed on him and Kaede also informs Inuyasha that fifty years have passed since he was sealed to the Sacred Oak. He makes a remark about how old Kikyō must be and Kaede informs him that Kikyō died directly after he was sealed. Inuyasha breezily says he does not care and Kaede then expresses how she thinks Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyō; and not just because she resembled her appearance wise, but because the Sacred Jewel was inside her body and that alone is proof enough. Word soon spreads how Kagome is Kikyō's reincarnation, creeping Kagome out when the other villagers start believing she is Kikyō herself. Afterwards, while Inuyasha is still taking in the fact Kikyō is dead, Kagome invites Inuyasha for a meal. During the meal, Inuyasha bluntly says that "whatever she was up to, he ain't buying it." Kagome says how she suspects that he hates her because she is Kikyō's reincarnation and looks like her and attempts for them to start fresh, but Inuyasha says that he just wants the Shikon no Tama and accuses her of trying to lure him into a trap but leading him into "a false sense of security." Kagome then states her amusement by saying that all she had to do is say the word, "Sit," sending Inuyasha plummeting to the ground on his face. That night a demonic crow sees that Kagome has the Shikon no Tama but is chased away by Inuyasha. The next morning, Kagome takes a walk in the woods, trying to find the Bone-Eater's Well so that she might go back home, but is captured by a group of thieves. Kaede realizes Kagome is missing and discusses this with some local villagers and Inuyasha is in the background and overhears. Meanwhile, the thieves who kidnapped Kagome take her to their leader, who is also after the Shikon no Tama. The boss takes out his sword and prepares to kill Kagome, but misses and starts swinging wildly, killing one of his men, and starts destroying their hideout. In order to keep the jewel safe from them, Kagome throws the Shikon no Tama out of the hut through a small opening. Just as the boss is about to kill Kagome, Inuyasha bursts through the side of the wall and saves her before knocking down the boss (though stating he only saved her to make sure the jewel didn't get stolen). The thieves escape and Inuyasha asks Kagome if the jewel is safe to which Kagome makes an obvious reply that it wasn't, much to his dismay. The boss gets up and his chest plate breaks and reveals a hole in his chest where the demonic crow has burrowed. Inuyasha chases the crow out of the boss and the crow flies out of the hut and snatches the Shikon no Tama in its mouth. Inuyasha is irritated to learn that Kagome doesn't have the jewel and he and Kagome chase after the crow. Before the chase, he hands Kagome a bow and arrow that he found on a horse nearby and tells her to shoot at it since Kikyō was an expert archer while she was still alive, even though Kagome has no experience in the sport (Inuyasha also secretly plans to kill Kagome after she takes out the bird). She attempts to shoot the crow down, but fails and the crow swallows the jewel, magnifying its powers. Annoyed at her failed attempts, Inuyasha literally drops Kagome onto the ground saying he didn't care what Kaede said, Kagome isn't in any way Kikyō and runs off after the bird with Kagome following right behind him. The crow arrives at a riverside village and picks up a boy with its talons and Inuyasha slices up the crow with his claws, sending the boy falling into the river. Kagome quickly saves the boy by jumping into the river and swimming and retrieving the boy, shocking the villagers who apparently have never seen someone swim before. The crow reassembles itself and flies off and Kagome notices one of the crow's feet is still attached to the boy. Kagome attaches the foot to an arrow and shoots the crow, knowing the foot will directly guide the arrow to the crow. The arrow, however, hits the jewel instead and shatters it, though no one sees that this has happened and hundreds of pieces shoot off in different directions. Later, Kagome and Inuyasha look for the Jewel and when the head of the crow attempts to attack Kagome, Inuyasha slices it and finds a piece of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome realizes that she shattered it and informs Inuyasha of this who yells, "What did you say?!" Characters in Order of Appearance *Sōta Higurashi *Mistress Centipede *Inuyasha *Kikyō *Kaede *Grandpa Higurashi *Mama Higurashi *Shibugarasu *Kokichi *Rikichi }} Notes * In the English dub, the Crow Demon (through the bandit chief) tells Kagome to give it the "Oni Jewel". This is a mistake in choice of words; "Oni" is the Japanese term for "ogre", and the Shikon Jewel would be more accurately referred to as the "yōkai ("demon") jewel", because its powers are sought by demons. * We learn from Kagome that she took swimming lessons. * Despite being severely wounded in the previous episode, Kagome's shirt is ripped open, but there is no longer a wound. * Apperance of the first Shikon Shard. Differences from the manga * In the anime, Inuyasha's attempt to steal the Shikon Jewel is extended to include scenes of the villagers attempting to ward him off, as well as a scene on a bridge where Inuyasha inevitable falls through and into a river after Kagome tells him to sit. * In the anime, the Crow Demon watches Kagome from a tree with a murder of crows, whereas in the manga it watches Kagome from a window alone. * The fight with the bandit boss is quite different in the anime. In the manga, the bandit boss is visibly drunk, and first forcibly steals the Shikon Jewel from Kagome before trying to kill her. Kagome also attempts to defend herself with a spear. In the anime, however, the fight with the bandit boss is extended to include the destruction of the abandoned building, as well as Kagome tossing the Shikon Jewel outside to keep it out of the bandit boss's reach. The bandits also refer to Kagome as their boss after she helps them many times over, and escape from the building without her. None of this occurs in the manga. * In the manga, when the crow demon transformed, it looked considerably different than in the anime. It appeared to be a serpent with wings rather than an actual bird. * In the anime, during their chase of the crow demon, Inuyasha, irritated that Kagome can't use a bow properly, leaves her behind to chase after it himself. This leads to the scene with the stolen boy ending up much different than the manga. The anime version has the boy falling into a river and Kagome saving him, whereas there is no river present in the manga. zh:第二集 ms:Episod 2 vi:Tập 2 Category:Episodes